


a (one-sided) conversation, a (two-way) kiss

by lackingother



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, dick is drunk, discussions about life, i think, jason is not, ranting, they get drinks, this is certainly short, this is gay, two bros sitting five feet apart bc they-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackingother/pseuds/lackingother
Summary: “I have delicate sensibilities,” declares the man. An obligatory hiccup or two pops into the air.“And that’s why I don’t murder people around you,” agrees Jason.





	a (one-sided) conversation, a (two-way) kiss

Turns out if you put Dick Grayson and a half-hearted attempt at professionalism together, you get one really wasted man.

“Why is it always hetero?”, whines Dick, who has a date count of mostly women, for the twentieth time that night.

“Because straight relationships do not offend those with delicate sensibilities,” Jason answers, knocking back his seventh finger of scotch.

“I have delicate sensibilities,” declares the man. An obligatory hiccup or two pops into the air.

“And that’s why I don’t murder people around you,” agrees Jason. He eyes the four and a half empty beers sitting pliant in front of Dick’s flushed face. 4 1/2 **.** Not. Even. Five. Jason is caught between a sigh and a snicker, and it comes out sounding something like an unimpressed snort.

“BUt, JaY, why do they always kiss?” Dick reaches for his drink and misses by a mile. He groans. “Not suppose to kiss right after getting asked out…’uppose to be awkward as hell...”

“It’d be anticlimactic, sweetcheeks,” replies the younger, taking pity on the whiny mess next to him and nudging the cold beer towards the struggling man.  

“Liars,” says Dick, or yells it. “what liars. Stupid movies tryin’ to glorify romance where there’s only pain....givin’ the masses unrealistic expectations...what assholes. Hope isn’t meant to be broken, uggghhhh….we’re all liars in the end-” He decides to chug then, ending his somewhat coherent rambling. It allows time for Jason to cast an ambivalent eye on the man curled next to him.

Liars.

Memories flicker to life, dim and old and grainy like aged cassette videos.

_Guess I spooked him; Batman will come; Joker is dead; did you really think this would turn out any other way?_

Liar.

“I’ll drink to that.”

Jason smiles a little, flicks of anger flaring along the edges, before swallowing the familiar beginnings of hurt with each gulp of liquor. The sharp burn at his throat distracts him from thought, burying him in sensation. He welcomes it.

“I always kiss after first dates,” Dick is saying, speaking to the ceiling. “first dates are always nice. You hang out, get to know each other. Eat, laugh, be awkward together. There isn’t history...everything’s new. Everything’s simple.” His voice levels some at the end, an octave deeper; his eyes darken, a glint shiny of something Jason would rather not name, shimmering the blue into movement. Like pools. Ocean and sky. Moon and stars. It’s easy to get lost in those, Jason notes, as he leans forward and presses a hard kiss to the open mouth of Richard John Grayson.

The older man gawks, drunkenness gone, sorrow a shadow behind the eyes, love a newfound spirit between teeth and tongue. Dick stares at Jason, light playing at the dark in the bright blue.  

“That’s,” he begins, whispering, daring, “that’s not how it works, Jason.”

 


End file.
